A Little Fragile
by HJS-NS-23
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this, she was supposed to get her happy ending. What happens when Peyton's life starts to spiral out of control? Who will stand with her and who will leave? Set post season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**HJS-NS-23: Hey guys I'm back! After such a long hiatus it's good to be back. Here is my new story and I hope you all enjoy it. I hope you guys enjoy this and I will try to update as fast as I can. If you are wondering about the story These Bonds we Make Now Will Last Always is still on hiatus until I and my co-writer can find time. Also, whose excited that Chad is coming back to OTH at least for an episode? Now all we need is Hilarie! Please leave me reviews because they inspire me to update faster. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH unfortunately.

**Quote:** All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better. - Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

><p>Peyton walked around the bedroom lighting the candles she had strategically placed around the room. Sawyer was spending the night at Haley's so they could have a night without any interruptions.<p>

Nathan walked through the back door not even bothering to knock. "Hey Sawyer," Nathan called out once he was in the room, Peyton gave him a smile as she moved to the record player to put on some music, a slow soft melody drifted into the room.

"Hey," Peyton responded giving him a hug. "How are you?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm doing okay, Hales has Sawyer and Jamie under control," he told her knowing that would be the next question out of her mouth.

"Okay good," Peyton said breathing out a sigh of relief. "You didn't tell Haley did you?" Peyton asked fiddling with her wedding ring, a nervous habit she had picked up after marrying Lucas.

"No...I just couldn't," Nathan answered sitting on the bed, watching the blonde as she pushed a curl out of her face. "I think you should tell her," Nathan said shocking the blonde out of her thoughts.

"I am not going to tell her," Peyton adamantly replied shaking her head at that thought. "I have to tell Lucas and you have to tell Haley that was the deal. Plus she's going to hate me after she knows the truth." Peyton told him knowing Haley would be upset they kept this secret from her for so long.

"Brooke knows the truth," Nathan retaliated as Peyton rolled her eyes.

"That's because she's my best friend, plus she promised she would let me tell Luke myself after he got home from his meeting with his editors." Peyton reminded him before sitting down on the bed next to him.

Lucas looked at his watch as he grabbed his bags from the Taxi, he had gotten an earlier flight to surprise Peyton. His week long meeting with his editors had meant that he had been away from his two girls for too long. Sawyer was only 10 months old and he felt like he missed so much just being gone for a week.

Using his key he let him inside the house he shared with Peyton closing the door quietly so as to not alert her about his presence. He made his way to his mom's room noticing both door were closed and opened them peeking his head in to see that Sawyer wasn't in the room. Making his way to their bedroom Lucas couldn't help but hear his brother's voice floating out of it.

"You need to tell Lucas the truth Sawyer," Nathan told her turning towards her and looking her in the eyes. "After you do you will feel better," Nathan said rubbing his hand on Peyton's back in a soothing matter.

Lucas couldn't believe his what was going on in front of his eyes. His wife and brother on their bed and the way his brother was comforting his wife.

"What's going on here?" Lucas demanded walking into the room.

Peyton felt her breath hitch as she noticed the anger in her husbands eyes. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm the nerves that were fluttering around her stomach. "I have to tell you something Luke," She told him walking towards him and stopping when she got in front of him.

Looking back at Nathan he nodded encouragingly for her to go on. Peyton looked back at Lucas the confusion and anger showing in his blue eyes. Closing her own Peyton mentally tried to figure out what to say. This wasn't how she planned to tell Lucas, especially with Nathan in the room, but how do you tell someone the life they supposedly had was going to rapidly change and not for the better.

"Lucas," Peyton started her eyes pleading with his to understand as she grabbed his hands and held them in hers. "I have to tell you something and your not going to like it...I've...I've kept this from you from a while, but you need to know," Peyton told him her voice hoarse as she tries to hold back the tears.

Lucas looked from his wife to his brother, both had guilt lurking in their eyes as Peyton felt like it was 100 degrees in the room, her head spinning from the stress and her chest hurting as she tried breathing, trying to calm herself down. Both Lucas and Nathan saw her swaying. Nathan jumped up and helped her sit on the bed before rushing out of the room and coming back in with a glass of water. Lucas watched the action frozen to the spot where he was standing.

"Just breathe Sawyer." Nathan said crouching next to her as she slowly drank.

"Thanks Nate." She whispered before looking at her husband a look of disbelief on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas yelled his anger and frustration lacing his voice as he looked at the pair.

Peyton tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she looked at her husband, unshed tears begging to be cried. "It happened once and I didn't really think about it..but the second time I didn't know what to do." Peyton said a tear escaping as Nathan knelt next to her reaching for her hand and holding it to give her moral support.

"You slept with my brother!" Lucas accused looking at the duo the shock evident on both faces.

"What? Lucas?" Peyton asked flabbergasted.

"Damn it Peyton I trusted you...I trusted both of you," Lucas yelled looking at his brother. "I told you Nathan you do anything to hurt Haley and I would hurt you." Lucas continued marching up to his brother before clenching his fist and punching Nathan's nose. "I can't believe you Peyton. I can't believe you would take our vows so lightly. I can't believe you would do this to me. I hope your happy splitting both our families up little brother," Lucas spit out venom lacing his words before walking out the door slamming it behind him.

The tears that had been threatening to fall fell freely as she watched Lucas leave, her heart aching in her chest as she thought about everything she just lost. "Are you okay?" Peyton asked not bothering to wipe the tears.

"Yeah are you?" Nathan asked seeing the broken blonde in front of him.

"I have to be...I deserve this," Peyton said shrugging her shoulders before walking around the room and blowing out the candles. _So much for my happy ending_, she thought bitterly.

"What are you going to do?" Nathan asked standing behind Peyton wiping his nose with the kleenex she handed him.

"I'm leaving, but I need you to go get Sawyer from your house. We're gonna go spend some time with Brooke and Julian and let Lucas calm down." Peyton said moving away from Nathan and opening the closet and grabbing her suitcase and throwing it on the bed before walking back to the closet and grabbing jeans and shirts off their hangers and throwing them on the bed.

"You want me to come with you?" Nathan asked his arms folded across his chest as he watched her.

"No," Peyton said shaking her head. "It will just fuel Lucas' anger even more. What I want you to do is go get Sawyer and drive us to the airport and put my car in storage please." Peyton asked not wanting anything to happen to her beloved comet and with Lucas this angry she didn't know if she wasn't here he would do anything to her car.

"Okay I will be back as soon as I can. Will you be ready then?" Nathan asked knowing that not only did she have to pack for herself but for Sawyer as well. He also knew that once she made up her mind it was hell to convince her to do something else.

"Yeah and then I can call the place my dad stored my comet when I was in L.A and you can follow me to drop it off and then we can go to the airport." Peyton said trying to prepare a mental list of everything she needed.

Nathan nodded before walking to the door and opening. "Sorry Sawyer," Nathan said solemnly hating to see the blonde in pain.

"It's my fault," Peyton told him shrugging her shoulders. "I should've known this couldn't last." she added silently.

"I'll be back in a bit you just make sure your ready," Nathan said before walking out the door.

Lucas got into his mustang. He couldn't believe it. Here he was home early and his wife was having a affair. Not only was she having an affair, she was sleeping with his brother. _Asshole_ Lucas thought starting the car and driving to the one person besides his mom who he could trust, since obviously he was foolish enough to trust his wife.

He pulled into the driveway of his best friend's house and turned off the car sitting there for a minute trying to think of a way to tell her that her husband had been cheating on her. Not just cheating, but with Peyton one of her close friends. Placing his head in his hands he tried rubbing the tiredness away to no avail before opening the door and getting out walking into the house.

"Hey Hales?" he calls out not even bothering to knock knowing that he could comfortably just walk into his best friend's house.

"Hey Luke I just put Sawyer down. What's up?" Haley asked coming into the hallway.

"You have Sawyer?" Lucas questioned a puff of disbelief passing his lips at Peyton's and Nathan's behavior at keeping Haley busy so they could be at his house screwing with no distractions.

"Yeah Peyton asked if Nathan and I could watch her tonight, bow chicka wow wow," Haley said smirking as she looked at Lucas before noticing his pale face, a look of concern washing over her features. "Lucas what's wrong?" Haley asked stepping closer to her best friend.

"Hales I don't know how to tell you this, but I think Nathan and Peyton are having an affair," Lucas told her his face full of regret at having to tell her about her husband's extra curricular affairs.

"Your kidding right?" Haley asks a look of disbelief etched on her features.

"No...Look Hales their keeping something from us and when I got home tonight Peyton had our room lighted with candles, soft music playing and Nathan was in the room with her and I overheard them. They were talking about telling us the truth about something." Lucas said agitation building in his voice.

"There has to be some explanation, look your tired just go home and ask Peyton what's going on," Haley told him trying to console her friend.

"I can't believe you don't believe me Hales," Lucas said turning around and shaking his head.

"Lucas wait," Haley replied taking a deep breath before continuing. "Peyton loves you okay...she waited for you when you were with Lindsey, why would she cheat on you?" Haley asked waiting for Lucas to turn around and answer her.

"Because I keep leaving her alone all the time," Lucas whispered guiltily before walking out of the house, his shoulders hunched and a defeated look on his face.

Haley stood their her heartbreaking for her best friend. He looked so lost and she hopes he left to go talk to Peyton. She knows in her heart that Nathan and Peyton can't be having an affair, especially since she told Nathan today he was gonna be a daddy again and the way his face lit up in excitement.

_What are you two hiding_ Haley wondered biting her lip before moving to the kitchen and starts to organize the silverware drawer.

Nathan gets out of the car and makes his way into the house passing the kitchen, he sees his wife and his heart aches hating to keep this secret from her. It is slowly killing him inside hiding this from. He can't believe he's kept something like this from his wife for 2 months already.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he focused on the task at hand and ran upstairs to the guest room to pick up Sawyer. Passing his sons bedroom Nathan looks in and sees his son sleeping a content smile on the little boys face. Nathan leans against the door a deep sigh coming out when he realizes his son's life will never be the same.

Moving away from Jamie's room Nathan goes to the guest room and gently picks up the sleeping little girl in Jamie's old crib they had set up for when they babysat Sawyer and picked up the polka dot diaper bag before glancing around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything and grabbing her pale pink blanket.

Making his way down the stairs and into the living room he spots Sawyer's carrier. Picking it up he moves to the dining room table and places it on top before setting the blanket next to it and lightly dropping the diaper bag on the floor next to him. Looking down at his niece Nathan can't help but smile at her innocence. Her whole life is about to be changed and she's sleeping peacefully. Carefully placing the little blonde in the carrier he swiftly and meticulously buckles her in trying not to wake her before placing the blanket over her and tucking it in the sides.

Picking up the carrier and swinging the diaper bag over his shoulder Nathan makes his way to the kitchen where he last saw Haley. "Hey Peyton wanted Sawyer so I'm gonna go drop her off," Nathan told her before moving to give her a kiss on the forehead and starting to leave the kitchen.

"Nathan what's going on?" Haley asked letting the vulnerability flow through her voice that she wouldn't show in front of her best friend. Even if she looked strong in front of Lucas a pool of insecurity was bubbling inside her.

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned trying to pretend he didn't know what Haley was asking. Haley looked her husband in the eye before continuing. "Lucas was over here. He seemed to believe that you and Peyton are having an affair and while I don't believe that I know your hiding something from me so what is it?" Haley asked crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Haley look I have to get Sawyer to Peyton, but I promise when I get home we will talk about it okay." Nathan said his eyes pleading with hers to understand.

"Fine," Haley agreed knowing that she won't be able to sleep until she finds out what Nathan's hiding. "But I want to know everything," She tells him sternly.

Nathan left the house knowing that he has a lot of explaining to do and hoping that Haley unlike Lucas will just listen to him. He didn't mean to keep this from her for so long.

Lucas pulls up to the Rivercourt and grabbed the spare ball under the bleachers started dribbling letting his mind wander about everything that has happened since he's been home. It's only 10 pm, but Lucas can't believe it's not later. He's exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. He can't believe that Peyton and Nathan were hiding something this big from him. _But what if they aren't _a voice in the back of his asks. _What if Haley was right, what if it's something else. No what else could it be? _he answers himself his long fingers twirling the orange ball as he continued to think. _Maybe I should go talk to Peyton _he wondered before sitting on the bench continuing to twirl the ball in his hands.

Peyton stood in front of the storage garage she had just pulled her car into with her and Sawyers suitcases next to her. Crossing her arms over her chest she tried rationalizing what she was doing was the right thing. She needed time to process how her life had changed so drastically in such a little time and Lucas wanted her gone. The look of disgust and hurt in his eyes as he walked out of the room nearly tore her apart. She needed this...she needed to see her best friend and talk about what she should do.

Clutching Sawyers purple monkey Peyton let herself finally break down letting the tears fall down until she was gasping for air. _What have I done,_ she asked herself sitting next to the suitcases and pulling her knees into her chest and weeping, she wouldn't be able to do this once Nathan got here because she would have to be strong for Sawyer. She hoped to god Lucas wouldn't try and take her daughter away from her because of what was happening. Peyton hears a car coming around the corner and quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and tries to plaster on a fake smile for Nathan and Sawyer.

"You okay Sawyer?" Nathan asked worriedly stepping out of the car and making his way to the hunched blonde.

"Yeah I will be," Peyton answered grabbing the hand that Nathan is holding out and letting him help her up. "Sawyer in the car?" She questioned grabbing one of the suitcases.

"Yeah she's still sleeping," Nathan told her grabbing the other suitcase and the small duffel bag before popping open the trunk to place them in and taking the one out of Peyton's hand placing it in the trunk. He turns to look at her, "You sure you want to do this Sawyer?" Nathan asked hoping that she will say no.

"Yes," Peyton answered making sure her voice is strong as she nods her head. _I have to _she thinks to herself.

"Okay," Nathan said opening the passenger door for Peyton and closing it behind her before making it to his own door and getting in the car.

As soon as they arrive at the airport Peyton feels the butterflies form in her stomach, her heart skips a beat as she looks at Nathans face pleading with her to just stay. Nathan grabs Sawyer in her carrier and her diaper bag before making his way to the trunk and pulling out the duffel bag swinging that on his other shoulder and grabbing one of the suitcase's leaving the other for Peyton. Peyton grabs the other suitcase before wheeling it towards the entrance, Nathan following behind her wheeling the other suitcase behind him walking fast to catch up with her.

As soon as Peyton gets her ticket and checks her luggage they make their way to the security check point where Peyton knows it's time to say good-bye. Peyton looked at the man ahead of her and her eyes well up in tears. She doesn't want to leave but she knows she has too. This will be the best thing for everyone.

"You don't have to leave Peyton," Nathan said honestly hoping she won't get on the plane.

"Yes I do Nathan. I love you, but I need to do this. For me and Sawyer. We'll be back for her birthday I promise," Peyton tells him.

"I'm going to hold you to that Sawyer. Please just be careful and if you need anything call me and I will fly out there okay," Nathan told her his eyes boring into hers.

"Okay," Peyton agreed a lone tear falling down her face.

"I love you Sawyer and baby Sawyer," he added looking at the sleeping child. Peyton takes a deep breath looking at her daughter.

"Then do me a favor," she asked knowing he's not going to be happy at her request.

"What?" Nathan asked confused. "Tell Haley the truth. She deserves to know Nate and I can't tell her...You have to... I just hope she won't hate me," Peyton told him her heart aching at the pain she knows Haley's going to go through, but knowing Haley should find out from her husband.

"Come here Sawyer," Nathan says holding out an arm as Peyton moves into the embrace wrapping her arms around Nathan's body as she hugs him. Nathan holds her fiercely not wanting to let her go before dropping a kiss on the crown of her hair. "Be careful," Nathan warned before bending down and kissing the baby, careful not to wake her up before he passes her over to Peyton. "I'll miss you...both of you. Don't forget to stay in touch," Nathan reminded her and she nods.

Peyton takes the carrier from Nathan the weight of it causing her heart to race and her chest to tighten the nerves bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"You okay?" Nathan asked concern in his voice as he watches Peyton struggle.

"I'm fine Nathan," Peyton told him trying to reassure him. "I'll call you when I land okay."

"You better and be careful," Nathan reminded her before walking away and leaving the two blondes to go through security.

Lucas made his way into his home. Haley was right he needed to talk to Peyton about everything before anything rash happened. It was after 12 as he walked into the house quietly not wanting to wake up Sawyer in case she had brought the little girl home. He noticed she didn't leave any lights on, turning the bedroom light on his heart dropped when he noticed the closet doors open and Peyton's side empty. Lucas felt his heart rate increase as he quickly made his way to Sawyers room, the door was open and looking in the crib he didn't see her in there. Going back and flicking on the lights Lucas looked in Sawyer's closet seeing it was also empty moving to the dresser and going through the drawers seeing them also empty. He felt the tears and panic spring to his eyes.

"Peyton," he yelled hoping for a response and getting nothing back. Rushing back to his room he spied a letter on the night stand his name sprawled on the front of it in Peyton's hand.

Nathan walked into the house and sees Haley sitting at the dining room table, her hands wrapped around a mug, which he assumes is hot chocolate knowing that its late and she's upset its either tea or hot chocolate.

Sitting down next to her he looks into her eyes and sees the pain, fear and vulnerability in her eyes.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to hurt you and you may get angry, but just remember that Peyton and I both love you and never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry Hales."


	2. Chapter 2

**HJS-NS-23- Hey guys I am going to be posting once a week for this story unless I have time and can write faster. I didn't want to forget to post this and I know the rest of this week is going to be crazy for me. Thank you to annabelle18, AfricanChieftess, julianafun, cayt326, FMistral, Biddy429, and bendecida82 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all like this chapter and please review.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH unfortunately.

**Quote:** Beware the fury of a patient man. - John Dryden 

* * *

><p>"Peyton," he yelled hoping for a response and getting nothing back. Rushing back to his room he notices a folded paper on the night stand his name sprawled on the front of it in Peyton's hand.<p>

Picking up the folded piece of paper Lucas slowly opened it his heart thumping wildly against his chest. He loved Peyton and maybe Haley was right maybe it was something else and now that he's jumped to conclusions, which could or could not be true Lucas wanted to talk to her about this. He didn't want to find out in some letter if his wife was having an affair, especially with his brother and what he walked in on earlier.

Lucas,

I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart! I never meant to hurt you by any of this. Don't worry about Sawyer. She and I have decided to visit Brooke for a while. We'll be home in time for Sawyer's birthday. Please Lucas don't come after me, I need this time to think and to figure out where we are going to go from here. If you want to talk to Sawyer call Brooke's cell, and I will have Brooke go on her webcam with Sawyer to talk to you so you won't miss seeing her.

Love Always,

Peyton

Lucas stared at the letter not quite believing that Peyton just took their child and left leaving just a note in her wake. To say he was mad was an understatement, she had no right just taking Sawyer away from him, especially without telling him exactly when she would be coming home. _Did she not trust him with Sawyer is that why she took her with_, he wondered a pang of hurt in his heart that she didn't even trust him with his own daughter. If anyone shouldn't be trusted it was her. After all he wasn't the one sneaking around her back screwing another woman. Feeling his blood boil at the idea of his brother continuously screwing Peyton seeing her hair laying like a halo around her head, her voice egging his brother on Lucas curled his hand into a fist and punched the wall not feeling his skin break or the blood running down his hand before sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands. The feeling of absolute failure overwhelming him. He couldn't even keep his wife happy.

_I'm going to go get Sawyer and bring her back with me, _Lucas thought standing up and moving to the closet throwing clothes on the bed. Since all his toiletries were already packed all he needed was fresh clothes in his duffel bag. _I'll show Peyton I can take care of my daughter_, he added stubbornly to himself. _But what if she isn't your daughter? _His conscience asked making Lucas' heart hurt at the very thought of Peyton cheating on him so soon after they had gotten together and Sawyer not being his daughter.

As soon as Nathan finished telling Haley the whole story he looked at her and he felt a pang in his heart as he saw how broken she was. Haley looked at her husband her face covered with tear tracks. She couldn't believe he had been keeping a secret this big for two months. She deserved to know, especially since it was concerning Peyton.

"I can't believe you've been hiding this from me," Haley said the hurt dripping her words as she looked at Nathan who had guilt shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hales," Nathan said his voice sincere. He never meant to hurt her, he was just trying to protect her from the truth.

Looking at the clock Haley sighed seeing it was already 1 am and she knew Jamie would be waking her up early to make pancakes with smiley faces before going to the zoo with Andre and his mom. "I need to think about everything," Haley told him sadly the betrayal of her husband's secret seared in her heart. "I thought we were done with keeping secrets after the whole Carrie thing?" She asked rhetorically. "Why don't you sleep in the guest room tonight and we can talk about everything after Jamie and I get back from the zoo tomorrow," Haley said before walking up the stairs and going to their room laying on the bed and letting out gut wrenching sobs, muffling the sound of them by Nathan's pillow, the smell of his cologne filling her nostrils making her cry even harder.

Nathan watched her walk up the stairs. He never meant for any of this to happen. Slowly making his way up the stairs he wondered to himself how everything had gotten to this point. He hoped he was making the right choice letting Peyton leave for awhile while everything settled. He was going to miss her and his niece, but he would call her tomorrow and make sure Brooke was taking good care of her. Turning on his phone after turning it off so he wouldn't get interrupted when talking to Haley his phone beeped indicating he had a message, pulling it out he smiled seeing it was Peyton. **Switched planes. Call you tomorrow. U tell hales?**

**Yes ttys** **be careful,** he responded the weight off his shoulders at telling Haley the truth and knowing that Brooke would be picking up Peyton at the airport.

Lucas made his way in the airport checking for the next available flight to L.A. and finding out it would be in two hours. Buying a ticket he went through security without batting an eye. He had been flying on planes so much lately going to New York and L.A. for his latest book it didn't faze him. He went and sat in the waiting area by his terminal his leg jiggling in anticipation. He would call Haley tomorrow and tell her he was in L.A. and ask how she was holding up after the betrayal. He couldn't believe after everything they had survived together this was how it ended with her choosing his brother.

Picking up his duffel he made his way to a starbucks and ordered a coffee needing some caffeine to keep him awake while he waited for the plane before going to sit back down in the waiting area pulling out his latest novel that was about Sawyer and how having a child makes you see the innocence in the world all over again. He was supposed to show Peyton the book and ask her to make the artwork for the cover, two of their loves coming together just like the two of them coming together had created Sawyer.

_Won't have her do the artwork now,_ he told himself before shoving the book back in his bag and taking out his laptop, opening a new word document as he tried to write. Watching the cursor blink in front of him Lucas struggled to get his fingers to move over the keyboard, his head a jumble of thoughts as he tried to decide what to write. He chose to write about a man who after coming home had caught his wife in bed with his best friend and the man's journey to death after having his heart ripped out.

3:30 am L.A time

Peyton smiled after reading the text from Nathan that she had gotten while on the plane. Turning her phone back off she slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans before picking up Sawyer again, her body weak as she struggled to carry the carrier. It had been a 7 and a half hour flight and she was exhausted, considering she hadn't been able to sleep on the plane, her mind constantly wondering if she was making the right choice by running away.

Making her way to the luggage carousel Peyton couldn't help but smile as she saw her best friend and Julian waiting for her, tears threatening to fall down her face at seeing the bubbly brunette.

Seeing the blonde Brooke quickened her steps and made it to the blonde taking the carrier out of her hand before pulling her into a hug. Julian walked over and took Sawyer from the girls as Brooke wrappeed both arms around Peyton and giving her a hug. The tears that were threatening to fall at just seeing her best friend come swift and fast as she feels the walls she built around her heart after everything Lucas had said to her fall down.

"Shh," Brooke whispered trying to soothe the broken blonde. "It will be okay," Brooke told her as Peyton pulled back trying to compose herself.

"How about we get to your house before I completely fall apart?" Peyton asked looking at the brunette.

"Okay which ones are yours?" Brooke asked wrapping an arm around her friend and leading her toward the luggage carousel.

Peyton pointed at two red suitcases and Julian grabbed them after handing Brooke Sawyer.

"This little girl is getting so big," Brooke told her friend in awe.

"Yeah I know I can barely carry her now," Peyton said watching as Sawyers eyes slowly started to open, a gurgle coming out of her mouth. Peyton grabbed the pacifier that was clipped to the seat and placed it in the little girls mouth as she sucked it happily her lids falling shut as slumber took over her body once more.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked gently seeing the tear tracks on Peytons face.

"Yeah let's go," Peyton agreed reaching for Sawyer and getting a glare in return. "No let Julian carry her," Brooke told the blonde grabbing one of the suitcases and wheeling it behind her, her arm never leaving her friends waist as they walked out of the airport, Julian carrying Sawyer and wheeling the other suitcase.

"I'm so sorry you had to be here so early," Peyton told her the diaper bag hung on her shoulder.

"Hey you're my P. Sawyer it doesn't matter what time it is I'm here for you," Brooke scolded.

Peyton meekly nodded before going to try and help Julian fasten Sawyer in the backseat of his SUV.

"I got it Peyton," Julian told her softly.

"Okay," Peyton conceded going to the other side of the car and slipping in the backseat, her heart aching as she thought of all the pain she was causing everyone.

Brooke sat in the passenger seat after putting Peyton's suitcase by the car for Julian to put in the trunk. After fastening Sawyers car seat Julian moved to the trunk and put all Sawyer's and Peyton's luggage in before moving to the drivers seat. Peyton reached over and shook the seatbelt making sure it was tight before moving back to her own side of the car and buckling her own seat belt, laying her head against the window as the world sped by.

Brooke watched in the rearview mirror her heart breaking for the pain she was going through. When Nathan had called asking her to pick Peyton up she never expected to see Peyton like this. Julian looked over at Brooke before seeing she was looking at Peyton. Taking one hand off the wheel Julian reached over and grabbed Brooke's intertwining their fingers before giving her a half smile, letting her know he was here for her.

Brooke gave him a smile back the drive to their house quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.

Peyton felt the exhaustion creep in her bones, her eyes fluttering shut as the sheer exhaustion of keeping them open, before sleep claimed her and took her away from everything that had happened earlier.

As Julian maneuvered the car into the driveway of their home Brooke glanced into the backseat again to see her best friend sound asleep. Brooke's heart falls at the broken sight of her usually strong best friend, tear tracks dried on her cheeks.

Shaking her head, "Julian can you carry Peyton into the house? She's worn out and I just don't think she needs to be woken up. I'll get Sawyer." she said as he nods his head.

Julian quickly and quietly goes to Peyton's door and lifts her out of the car. She's in such a deep sleep that she doesn't even acknowledge that she's being carried into the house.

Brooke gets Sawyer out of the car and carried her to the room that is set up especially for when she visits laying her down in her crib. Her heart breaking for the little girl and her best friend.

"Good night mini Brooke," Brooke whispered before walking out the door and making her way to the guest bedroom she knows Julian put Peyton in.

Watching Julian tuck the covers around Peyton, Brooke moves to do the job as Julian backs away. Sitting on the side of the bed Brooke watched her friend sleep. Peyton opened her eyes watching Brooke. "Go back to sleep P. Sawyer," Brooke gently told her.

"Will you stay with me?" Peyton asked vulnerably needing her best friend.

"Of course," Brooke answered without hesitation as the blonde maneuvered so her head was in her best friend's lap. Brooke ran her fingers idly through Peyton's hair.

"What am I going to do now?" Peyton asked voicing the same words she spoke when Lucas had proposed to Lindsey and her life had been in shambles then.

"Right now you are going to go to sleep and tomorrow we will talk all about this and figure out a plan," Brooke said knowing the blonde hadn't been sleeping very well with all the secrecy from Lucas and Haley. "Everything is going to be okay," Brooke cooed.

"How do you know?" Peyton's broken voice spoke.

"Because it has to," Brooke told the blonde fighting the urge to cry with her best friend. Brooke continued to sit with her best friend listening as the harsh sobs broke her best friends body, her heart aching with all the pain she was going through. Brooke knew she never meant to hurt Haley and Lucas but wanted to protect them.

As soon as Brooke heard the labored breaths alerting her Peyton was sleeping the brunette slipped off the bed and walked out of the room searching for her boyfriend. Finding him in the living room she sat next to him his arm coming to wrap around her and pull her closer. "Is Peyton going to be okay?" Julian asked worriedly.

Brooke let out a deep thought before snuggling closer into her boyfriend's arms. "I hope so," She finally answered the tears pricking her eyes at the mention of her broken friend.

"Well she has an amazing best friend to help her out," Julian answered making Brooke give a sad smile as she looked up into his brown eyes. "I love you," She told him honestly.

"I love you too Brooke and don't worry about Peyton." He said as Brooke nodded before letting herself feel safe in his arms and the tiredness wash over as she fell asleep in his arms.

Lucas made his way up the steps. He had been to this place once every two months since a couple weeks after Sawyer was born._ I can't believe she just ran, she doesn't have the right to be angry and hurt I do. I wasn't the one cheating on her. I can't believe she thought I would be okay just seeing Sawyer on a webcam. She's my daughter I should have a right to be in her life instead of in a computer...or is she my daughter? _Lucas asked himself again. He had been continuously asking himself that question ever since he had walked in on his brother and soon to be ex-wife. He wasn't going to stay with someone if they cheated on him, even if he did still love her. _Sawyer had blue eyes, but she could've got them from his brother...after all it was in both of their genes. _

He hoped Brooke didn't kill him after all it was about 6:30 in the morning but at the same point he didn't care she was hiding his adulterous wife and if he woke up Peyton that would be even better. Making his hand in a fist he rapped on the door a couple times. Brooke heard a knock and snuggled deeper in Julian not wanting to wake up. Lucas knocked again a little louder than this time. Brooke groaned her eyes opening slowly as the person at the door knocked again. Glaring at the door she slid off the blanket Julian must of wrapped around them and walked to the door lightly not wanting to wake either of the blonde girls up, knowing they both needed their sleep. Lucas raised his fist again to knock on the door but just as he was about to hit the wood the door was jerked open stopping him as he looked at the brunette that was his wife or soon to be ex-wife's best friend.

Brooke bore holes into him. She had been having a really good dream and Lucas Scott just had to interrupt it. Crossing her arms against her chest she stood waiting for him to speak. She hoped he was here for his wife. Nathan hadn't said what happened when he called just given her the information about the flight. Taking a deep breath she looked at the man in front of her. He looked rough with blood shot eyes and his blonde hair messed up. Figuring he wasn't going to talk first she decided to figure out what happened. "Lucas what happened?" Brooke asked gently wanting to know why her best friend came to her in tears.

"Peyton fucked my brother," Lucas spit out bitterly.

"Wait what?" Brooke asked the shock evident in her voice as she looked at Lucas with surprise on her face.

"I walked in and the room was lit with candles and soft jazz was playing and there was Peyton and Nathan sitting on the bed. And I heard Nathan tell her she needs to tell me the truth. I'm not dumb Brooke I know she's been fucking my brother behind my back." Running a hand through his short blonde hair he spoke again before Brooke had a chance to speak. "After all how do I even know if Sawyer's mine?"

Brooke looked at him before bringing her perfectly manicured hand connecting and dragging it across the side of his face, a loud smack echoing across the hall.

Lucas cupped his cheek his eyes in shock as they met with Brooke's hazel eyes blazing with fire. "Don't you dare...don't you dare say that Sawyer might not even be your daughter...you know just by looking into her blue eyes that she is yours." Brooke told him harshly the anger boiling in her blood.

"Nathan has blue eyes too," Lucas refuted glaring back at the brunette.

"I can't believe you..." Brooke told him shaking her head. "After everything you and Peyton have been through, you would just assume so much without giving her a chance to explain." she said angrily. "Why don't you come back when you want to see your wife. I'm not giving you Sawyer ESPECIALLY when your this upset," Brooke said not waiting for Lucas to answer before shutting the door and locking it. _What have you done Peyton? _Brooke asked herself before going to sit back down on the couch.

Lucas was fuming as the door shut in his face. He never wanted to see Peyton again, not after she cheated on him with his brother, but Brooke was right Sawyer was his. He knew that as soon as he held her in his arms for the first time. He rubbed his cheek, he couldn't believe Brooke slapped him. _I'll go check in a hotel and then come back later maybe she wont be so bitchy if I don't wake her up _he thought walking down the hall and out of the apartment building.

Brooke went back to the couch and curled into Julian's side her mind racing with what Lucas had said, just as she felt her eyelids droop a shrill cry popped them back opening. _Are you kidding me _she thought groaning as she got up knowing it was her mini Brooke and that Peyton needed her rest.

As soon as she opened the door she couldn't help the smile on her face. Her best friend was already in there talking to the little girl in hushed whispers as she got her out of the crib.

"Hi baby," Peyton whispered lovingly. "How's my little girl? Are you ready to see Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian huh? Peyton asked trying to make her voice cheery, her heart aching as Sawyer looked up at her with her light blue eyes like her fathers. "Should we change your diaper? Get you all cleaned up before we go out there?" Peyton asked moving to the changing table her back facing the door as she smiled. She loved how Brooke had made a nursery for when Sawyer came to visit. Grabbing a diaper and wipes from the diaper bag Peyton changed her daughter's diaper making faces at the little girl to get her to smile.

Brooke watched on with a heavy heart before turning around and walking out to the kitchen knowing they would be out soon. Getting the eggs out of the refrigerator she moved to get out a pan and started cooking breakfast.

"B. Davis your up early," Peyton told the brunette, her daughter on her hip as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah well I heard my mini Brooke up and was going to get her until I walked in and someone was changing her diaper," Brooke smiled at the little girl her dimples popping out. "We also need to talk P. Sawyer," Brooke rasped out.

"About what?" Peyton asked her eyes traveling around the kitchen looking anywhere but at Brooke.

"Lucas is in L.A," Brooke told her, _just like ripping off a band-aid _she thought.

Peyton's eyes jumped to Brooke as she stared at her the shock and nervousness apparent as she held her daughter tighter.

"What did he want?" Peyton asked vulnerably.

"Sawyer," Brooke answered honestly. "What happened Peyton?" Brooke asked dying to know what Lucas was talking about.

"Nothing," Peyton lied her long fingers stroking her daughters cheeks.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Brooke questioned her arms crossing against her chest.

"He doesn't need to know..." Peyton told her best friend leaning against the counter.

"Yes he does. Peyton you need to tell Lucas the truth. it's not right for him to think that you're sleeping with his brother when you're not." Brooke told her adamantly.


	3. Author's Note

Hey to anyone who is still interested in this story. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter to this story. I have one chapter partially written for those who still want to read this story. The day I uploaded the second chapter was the day of my great uncles funeral and ever since he passed away I have had a horrible writers block. Now that I am off work for the Summer I am going to try and update this story for all of you still interested. Thanks for everyone's understanding.

HJS-NS-23


	4. Chapter 3

**HJS-NS-23- Hey Guy's I'm back with a new chapter and it's shorter than what I normally write. I haven't really written since Sept. so I hope you all like this. I've been watching Season 6 of OTH to try and get me back in the mood, but constructive criticism is appreciated so please review.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH unfortunately.

**Quote:** A little girl is sugar and spice and everything nice - especially when she's taking a nap. ~Author Unknown

_"Yes he does. Peyton you need to tell Lucas the truth. It's not right for him to think that you're sleeping with his brother when you're not." Brooke told her adamantly._

"He hates me Brooke and right now that is better than him knowing the truth. I don't want his pity...I mean sometimes I wonder if I'm cursed or if Luke and me just aren't meant to be," Peyton said not meeting her friend's eyes and looking at her daughter with her little tuffs of blonde hair sticking up.

Brooke sighed, "Peyton, Lucas could never hate you. Yes, he's upset right now but having him believe that you are sleeping with his brother isn't right." Brooke paused to stare into her best friend's green eyes. "He deserves to know the truth Peyton and I've never met two people who are meant to be together anymore then you two are," she told her squeezing her shoulder trying to offer some comfort.

Peyton rolled her eyes before sitting at the table. So what time is my appointment? Peyton asked changing topics.

Brooke stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips in agitation. "Peyton Elizabeth," Brooke scolded narrowing her eyes at the blonde in front of her.

"Look Brooke this is my life and these are my decisions it will just be for the best right now if Lucas hates me."

Brooke shook her head at her friend knowing that Peyton could only hide from this for so long before it came back to bite her in the ass. "Well Julian said he would watch Sawyer for us so we wouldn't have to take her with."

"Is he going to be okay with Sawyer on his own?" Peyton asked skeptively.

"Of course," Brooke told the blonde with far more confidence in her voice than she actually believed. After all Julian had never been left alone with Sawyer before since Brooke was always there to help him.

"Okay..." Peyton said putting banana slices on the high chair tray.

"Your appointment is in an hour so why don't you go get ready and I will finish feeding Sawyer and then I will get ready." Brooke told her.

Peyton looked between the two girls before nodding and standing up. Giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead she made her way to the guest bedroom and got her things, before running a hand over her face and trying to hold back the tears. Once she got into the bathroom she stripped down before turning on the hot water and stepping in. Letting the water scaled her body as she finally released all the tears that had been built up. Brooke just didn't understand that she was doing this for Lucas. He needed to move on with his life without her. That thought made her head hurt as she collapsed onto the floor of the shower, her body shaking with sobs as she realized she would probably never see her daughter grow up. After such a tough pregnancy she thought she had been through the worse, only now after meeting her daughter and holding her Peyton thought this right here was worse. It was weird to say but not knowing was almost better than knowing because somewhere in the back of her head she knew that both Sawyer and her would make it through childbirth. Peyton's only wish was that Lucas could pull their little girl out of the darkness, like he had with her, before it enveloped Sawyer and she could see no light like Peyton had in High School before meeting Lucas Scott.

"Your mommy is going to drive me to drink!" Brooke told the little girl with a smile on her face as she shook her head the baby squealed at the funny faces her Aunt was making. Brooke couldn't help but worry what would happen when Lucas found out the truth or worse if he went along with what Peyton was saying and didn't fight for her. She had a bad feeling things were going to go from bad to worse by the time this was over and she was not ready to lose her best friend.

"Everything okay?" Julian asked coming into the kitchen and seeing his girlfriend staring into space and her best friend's daughter just giggling and smashing the banana in between her little fingers and kicking her little legs as fast as they could in the high chair.

"Hmm what?" Brooke asked distractedly not expecting anyone especially with Peyton in the shower and last she knew Julian was asleep.

"Brooke," Julian said coming around and wrapping his arms around the brunette. "Everything will be okay. Peyton and Lucas will move past this I promise," Julian said his voice full of honesty and true belief that things would work out.

"But what if they don't?" Brooke asked looking up at Julian, her hazel eyes full of worry.

"Then we have each other to lean on. Now did you make Peyton an appointment with Dr. Meding?" He asked knowing he was one of the best Doctors out there for Peyton's condition. "Yeah it's in an hour. I told P. Scott to go take a shower and I would feed mini me, but I guess I got distracted." Brooke told him leaning back against his chest.

"Well go get ready and I will start my babysitting duties early." Julian said nudging the brunette.

"Julian are you sure you can handle her by yourself?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes now go," Julian ordered as Brooke walked away hoping her niece would be good for Julian. After all she was a mini Brooke you never knew how she was going to behave.

Peyton anxiously sat next to Brooke who was flipping through People magazine as they waited for the doctor to come talk about Peyton's results. She felt a chill as her leg bounced on the white floor, the smell of antiseptic filling her nostrils reminding her she was in a hospital waiting room no matter how hard she tried to forget it by focusing on the picture of a forest and trying to pretend that was where she was. The butterflies in her stomach twisted her insides painfully as her heart ached with the thought of not seeing her daughter grow up and fall in love. Of being motherless at such a young age like she was.

"P. Sawyer it will be okay." Brooke said comfortingly putting down the magazine and taking her best friend's hand not saying anything when Peyton squeezed a little too tightly. "You think Sawyers giving Julian hell yet?" Brooke asked trying to lighten the mood.

Peyton felt her lips tug into a smile as she thought of her daughter and giving her Uncle Julian a hard time. "Probably," Peyton responded quietly.

"Good," Brooke told the sad blonde. "That way he will know I am the favorite between the two of us," Brooke said making Peyton chuckle at her friend's statement.

"Mrs. Scott?" A brown haired nurse called out with a clipboard in her hand looking around the waiting room.

Peyton felt her heart soar like it always did at being called Mrs. Scott before shaking it away. She would go back to being Peyton Sawyer soon so it was best to savor the time where she could still be called Mrs. Scott and stood up. "That's me," she told the nurse as Brooke stood up beside her grabbing their purses.

"The Doctor is ready to discuss your results. Please follow me," The nurse told her briskly as Peyton made eye contact with Brooke begging her to go with.

"Of course I'm going with Peyton," Brooke said answering the unspoken question as they followed the nurse to the Doctors office.

"Just have a seat and the Doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said pointing to the open door on the left and walking away.

The two girls sat down as Peyton looked around the room. There was a desk with medical books behind it and a picture of the woods on one of the walls. On his desk papers were littered around a picture frame although she couldn't see who was in the picture. Before Brooke had a chance to say anything an older man around his 50's walked in, his salt and pepper hair combed over as his blue scrubs with white lab coat seemed to fit his personality.

"Mrs. Scott and you are?" He asked looking at Brooke.

"Brooke Davis," Brooke spoke shaking hands with the Doctor before he sat down behind his desk.

"Well Mrs. Scott" The Doctor said looking down at the sheet of papers in his hands.

"Call me Peyton please" Peyton spoke up her voice softer than she anticipated.

"Peyton the results show that you are suffering from tachycardia there are still some treatments we can try to stop the progression."

Peyton reached out for Brooke's hand and the brunette immediately clasped their hands together. As the Doctor continued.

"I am going to write you a prescription and I want you to go and get it filled and then take them as what is written on the bottles. I also noticed you were from Tree Hill, North Carolina and I know a specialist for this field that works at the Charleston Hospital. I will fax him your records if you decide to go back there. Now I would like to tell you what we found and how it will change in your day to day life.

Peyton and Brooke sat their listening to the Doctor talk about her condition the tears streaming down both their faces as they gripped each other's hands tightly not once ever letting go.

"Well Peyton, I am glad you showed up when you did," Doctor Meding said.

Peyton reached for Brooke's hand needing the moral support of her best friend.

Julian lay stretched out on the couch watching Cinderella as Sawyer sat on the floor her little back against the couch. Julian looked down before slowly letting his eyes drift closed. Sawyer would be okay if he just rested his eyes for a minute. He let his mind wander about Peyton and Sawyer and Lucas. Before Brooke left she had warned him that Lucas was in town and that if he came to the apartment not to give him Sawyer. _I can't believe the mess she got herself into_ he thought. If only she would've told Lucas the truth all of their lives would be better. Even though Julian wasn't in love with Peyton anymore he still loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her. If anything happened to Peyton he didn't know how his beautiful Brooke would deal. All of a sudden he heard a big crash. Julian's eyes flew open as he looked down to where Sawyer was sitting before he closed them. All he saw was the bare floor.

"Sawyer?" Julian asked trying not to let the bubble of panic rise up from his chest. His eyes searched frantically around the room. "Sawyer" he yelled his voice getting louder as he looked into the kitchen, looking under the table and opening up cupboards in case she had crawled in them.

Before he could start searching the other rooms there was a knock on the door. "Damn it" Julian practically growled before stalking to the door and ripping it open. An angry blonde on the other side of the door.

"What do you want Luke?" Julian asked skipping the pleasantries so he could find the man's daughter before Brooke and Peyton got home and castrated him for losing the mini blonde.

"I want my daughter." Lucas told him his voice deadly low as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Well right now as you can see Sawyer's not here." Julian said hoping the little tyke wouldn't give him away and come out of her hiding place.

"Tell Peyton to bring my daughter home." Lucas growled.

"Listen Luke, Peyton's going through a tough time right now and she needs her best friend. Just let her keep Sawyer for right now and I promise I will have Brooke webcam with you so you can see your daughter. Plus Peyton said she will be home in 2 months for Sawyer's birthday. After that if Peyton runs here again I promise I will meet with you and let you spend time with your daughter. Just don't get a lawyer involved and don't put Sawyer through the mess of a vicious custody battle." Julian crossed his fingers behind his back hoping that he finally got through to Lucas.

"How do you think Julian is doing with Sawyer?" Peyton asked Brooke as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"He's fine P. Scott I promise," Brooke told her blonde best friend.

"It's just that she started walking and I didn't tell Julian and I really hope he can keep an eye on her and she doesn't get away from him.

"Mini me is walking" Brooke gushed happily.

"Yeah" Peyton smiled as she answered thinking about her beautiful daughter.

"Then Julian really does have his hands full." Brooke told Peyton. "Let's go get some coffee and get your prescription filled.

"Are you sure I can have coffee?" Peyton asked.

"One cup of coffee won't kill you" Brooke told the blonde looping her arm around Peyton's and leading her to the car.

"Like I have a choice" Peyton mumbled. "I'm going to call Julian and make sure he's okay." Peyton told the brunette as she got in the car.

Brooke rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Julian's number fidgeting in her seat as the phone seemed to ring forever.

"Hey Julian" Peyton said trying to keep the worry out of her voice. "How's everything going with Sawyer?"

"Good" Julian said giving Lucas a finger and then closing the door on his face so he could talk to Peyton privately.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked needing the reassurance.

"Yes Peyton, Sawyer and I are watching Cinderella and I am going to be putting her down for her nap soon." Julian told her. _Well as soon as I find her_ he thought to himself.

"Okay well call me if you need anything or if you can't get her down."

"Peyton we will be fine. Relax. I got this" Julian said.

"Okay. Thanks again Julian. Brooke is taking me to get some coffee and then I will be there" Peyton told Julian.

"Have fun. I have everything covered here. Bye" Julian hung up the phone before opening the door back to see Lucas gone.

Closing the door again he ran a hand through his hair before taking off and trying to find the little blonde.

Walking into the guest room he searches around before bending down and lifting the bed skirt up noticing a tiny blonde fast asleep on her tummy.

He left out a sigh of relief before trying to scoop up the little blonde. Not being able to reach her he army crawled a little under the bed and gently scooped her up and got out from under the bed. Cradling the baby in his arms he walked to Sawyer's bedroom and placed her in the crib.

"No more sneaking out on me" Julian whispered to her as he watched her sleep. "Uncle Julian has too much on his plate already between your mommy and Aunt Brooke. Sleep tight little one" Julian told her before pulling the blanket on her and walking out of the room.


End file.
